Traditionally, some cabinets are assembled using dowels and glue, in a time consuming and expensive process that is not suitable for do-it-yourself users. Other modern manufacturing methods rely on cam connectors that, although simple in use, do not produce a stable fastening function, and generally will loosen significantly after shipping, disassembly and reassembly. Other modern connectors may function well, but are complex and time consuming to manufacture.
A traditional American cabinet has an applied frame onto which hinges, drawer slides and accessories are attached. The frame comprises of vertical stiles and horizontal rails. The current American industry standard is to utilize 1½″ or wider stiles and rails. An advantage of the traditional American construction is ease of installation, because the frame adds rigidity to compensate for building walls that are not flat, plump, or straight. A disadvantage is a reduced functional opening, which particularly reduces the width of drawer boxes.
Frameless cabinets, sometimes referred to as European-style or full-access cabinets, are made without a frame, such that the front edge of the cabinet sides form the front of the cabinet. The side is made from a sheet good, typically plywood or particle boards, and the exposed front edge of the sheet good is edge banded with PVC or wood veneer. Hinges, drawer slides and accessories are attached to the sides. The main advantages of European-style cabinets are reduced cost and an increased access opening, which allows wider drawers and more storage space. However, due to the lack of a frame causing a lack of rigidity, European-style cabinets can be difficult to install properly on building walls that are not flat, plump, or straight.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for construction of cabinets.